Huis Clos
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Les Avengers ont capturé Loki et Thor s'est engagé à le ramener sur Asgard ... Mais pas avant d'avoir revu Jane Foster. Pendant que Thor et Jane sont occupés par leurs retrouvailles, Loki et Darcy se retrouvent face à face ...
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous ai suffisamment fait lanterner sur le sujet, enfin la voilà : ma fic Darcy/Loki ! **

**Oui, une vraie fic finalement parce que mon idée n'était pas exploitable en OS, même si cette fic aura des chapitres sans doute très courts.**

**Je suis donc ravie de vous présenter :**

**Huis clos**

— Soit. J'emporterai le Tesseract hors de votre portée, loin de Midgard. Je ramènerai aussi Loki, et je vous donne ma parole qu'il répondra de ses crimes. Mais je ne partirai pas sans avoir revu Jane Foster.

Thor avait été intraitable. Et qui était Nick Fury pour négocier avec un dieu qui venait de contribuer à sauver le monde ?

— Elle se trouve à Tromso, en Norvège, dans un laboratoire géré par le S.H.I.E.L.D.

Loki, dont la bouche aux paroles trop traîtresses avait été condamnée par une muselière d'acier, n'eut évidemment pas son mot à dire. Il ne put que jeter un regard exaspéré à son frère mais Thor, de toute façon, ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il emprisonna les deux mains enchaînées de Loki dans l'une des siennes, saisit Mjöllnir de l'autre et fit tournoyer le marteau. Le soupir de Loki se perdit dans le tonnerre assourdissant de leur envol.

* * *

— Thor !

— Jane !

Les deux amants s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre en courant et s'embrassèrent dès qu'ils purent se toucher.

— J'ai vu que tu étais à New-York ! s'exclama Jane. J'allais partir pour te rejoindre, mais le S.H.I.E.L.D. m'a prévenue que tu allais venir. Oh, Thor, j'ai vu les images de ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai eu si peur pour toi !

— Tout va bien, maintenant, lui répondit Thor d'un ton rassurant en lui caressant les cheveux.

— Quoi mais on part pas, alors ? Super, c'était bien la peine de faire les valises, fit une voix passablement énervée.

Darcy apparut à la porte du laboratoire, les bras chargés de deux gros sacs et coiffée d'un épais bonnet rouge. Elle changea d'expression en reconnaissant Thor et laissa tomber ses sacs dans la neige.

— Eh, mais c'est vous ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Cool !

— Bonjour Darcy, répondit aimablement Thor.

— Alors, toujours un héros ?

— Darcy ! intervint Jane.

— Quoi ?

Jane poussa un soupir, puis se tourna vers Thor.

— Thor, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Tu veux bien venir avec moi dans le laboratoire ?

— Bien sûr. Mais il faut que quelqu'un monte la garde auprès de Loki.

— Loki ?

— Mon frère, là-bas, répondit Thor en signalant la présence de Loki d'un signe de tête.

— Votre frère ? répéta Darcy. Mais ... C'est normal qu'il ait des chaînes ?

— Darcy ! intervint Jane.

— Quoi ?

Jane poussa un nouveau soupir.

— Darcy pourra s'occuper de lui.

— Très bien, approuva Thor.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? interrogea Darcy. Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

Jane lui répondit par un regard éloquent. Darcy haussa un sourcil. L'expression de Jane se fit plus insistante. Darcy comprit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Ah oui ... Le labo. OK, amusez-vous bien.

— Merci ! répondit Thor que Jane entraînait déjà vers l'intérieur en le tirant par le bras.

Restée seule, Darcy s'avança vers Loki qui se tenait encore en retrait.

— Alors comme ça vous êtes le frère de Thor ? Cool, moi c'est Darcy, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Loki lui jeta un regard glacial, puis baissa les yeux sur les menottes qui enserraient ses poignets.

— Ah pardon, c'est vrai, observa Darcy en remettant les mains dans ses poches. Bon ... On y va ? Il fait froid, non ?

Loki, toujours muselé, ne répondit pas. Darcy commença à se demander pourquoi ce genre de missions lui tombait toujours dessus. Elle fit demi-tour pour regagner le laboratoire et récupéra les deux sacs abandonnés dans la neige.

— Vous venez ou pas ? demanda-t-elle à Loki qui n'avait pas bougé.

Loki eut encore un moment d'hésitation, puis se décida à suivre la jeune assistante à l'intérieur.

— Super, marmonna Darcy en le voyant arriver. Jane a le grand blond musclé, et moi je dois gérer le muet rébarbatif. Classique.

* * *

**Oh par Eru, ce que c'est difficile d'écrire leurs dialogues ! Mais au moins le décor est planté. **

**Mon Thor/Jane est volontairement un peu niais ... j'espère que ça permettra de faire ressortir à quel point Loki et Darcy sont beaucoup plus intéressants à étudier )**

**Bien sûr, tout ceci est parfaitement AU et j'ai bien conscience que JAMAIS Thor n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de confier la garde de Loki à n'importe qui, et surtout pas à Darcy, mais eh, c'est la seule idée que j'ai eue pour qu'ils se rencontrent.**

**J'attends vos commentaires ! Merci de me lire et à bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**La suite de nos aventures ... Loki et Darcy sont désormais seuls et livrés à eux-mêmes.**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Huis clos**

Darcy décida d'aller s'installer, avec le mystérieux Loki, dans le bureau de Jane. La pièce était assez grande et comprenait un bureau et deux fauteuils, bien qu'elle soit dépourvue de fenêtre. Darcy fit entrer Loki après elle et referma la porte.

— Bon, alors si j'ai bien compris – le prenez pas personnellement, hein, mais j'ai l'impression que je suis censée vous tenir à l'écart. Ça vous va si vous prenez le fauteuil là-bas, dans le fond ? Et moi je reste de ce côté du bureau, OK ? Comme ça, si vous m'attaquez, je suis plus près de la porte. D'ailleurs si vous approchez, j'ai aussi ça, ajouta-t-elle en exhibant le Taser qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle.

Loki alla s'asseoir sans protester dans le coin indiqué par Darcy. Soulagée de le voir obéir, Darcy alluma l'ordinateur de Jane – tout en surveillant le dieu prisonnier par-dessus l'écran. Son inquiétude était vaine car Loki se tenait tout à fait immobile, le regard fixé droit devant lui et comme perdu dans ses pensées.

Un message d'erreur s'afficha sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

— Comment ça, « mot de passe incorrect » ? Me dites pas que Jane l'a changé ?

Darcy fronça les sourcils et tenta une autre combinaison, puis encore une autre, sans plus de succès. Elle referma l'écran de l'ordinateur en râlant. Loki n'avait toujours pas bougé.

— Pff ... Je sens que ça va être long, cette affaire. En plus j'ai même pas mon iPod ...

Darcy retira son bonnet et se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise en croisant les bras, agacée. Loki tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers elle.

— Vous savez, pour un super-malfrat, vous êtes pas vraiment terrifiant.

Darcy croisa et décroisa les jambes. Elle se rongea un ongle tout en jetant un regard à la porte fermée. Jane et Thor n'allaient sûrement pas reparaître avant un bon moment, et elle était coincée là avec ce type qui ne pouvait pas piper mot. C'était curieux, ça, d'ailleurs, cet espèce de cadenas qu'il avait sur la bouche. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, de le laisser parler ou pas ? A moins qu'il n'ait des crocs à la place des dents ... mais non, Thor l'aurait prévenue. Ça devait être sacrément désagréable d'avoir la moitié du visage bloquée comme ça.

— Dites ... commença Darcy d'un ton hésitant. Moi je vais craquer si je continue en monologue pendant des heures. Je peux vous proposer un truc ?

Cette fois Loki se tourna réellement vers elle.

— Si vous me promettez de ne pas en profiter, je peux vous enlever votre masque, là ? Parce que franchement, sans ça ... Trichez pas, hein, j'ai mon Taser. Vous en dites quoi ?

Loki hocha lentement la tête.

— Cool. Bon, je viens. Bougez pas.

Darcy s'approcha de Loki en tenant fermement son Taser devant elle. Loki ne la quittait pas des yeux, son expression impénétrable. Son masque était en fait une sorte de cercle de métal qui lui entourait le bas du visage et s'élargissait au niveau de la bouche pour la recouvrir entièrement. Le mécanisme d'ouverture n'était pas apparent. Darcy tendit la main vers l'objet et le parcourut du bout des doigts pour tenter d'identifier un accroc dans sa surface lisse. Il n'y avait manifestement rien sur l'avant du visage. Elle passa la main sous les longs cheveux noirs de Loki pour étudier l'arrière du cercle, et eut alors la satisfaction de détecter un petit crochet qu'elle parvint à faire jouer. Le masque de métal lui resta dans la main et Loki prit une profonde inspiration.

— Merci, dit-il avec un parfait accent anglais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à vous tous qui me reviewez et suivez cette histoire ! Avec une pensée particulière vers toutes les personnes qui me lisent depuis des pays exotiques du type Islande, Japon ou Pérou, ça m'impressionne toujours beaucoup :)**

**Huis clos**

— De rien, répondit Darcy.

Elle retourna vers le bureau de Jane, déposa le masque de métal qui avait muselé Loki et se rassit dans son fauteuil. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Loki se massait doucement le bas du visage – le masque, sans doute trop serré, lui avait laissé de profondes marques rouges qui firent grimacer Darcy.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour mériter ça, au juste ?

Loki se tourna vers elle sans répondre.

— Je veux dire, j'ai vu quelques images hier avec Jane, New-York et tout ça, mais ... J'ai pas tout compris. Vous avez vraiment lâché une armée d'aliens ?

— Des Chitauri, corrigea Loki.

— Et les Avengers les ont tous détruits ?

Loki resta muet. Darcy émit un petit sifflement impressionné.

— Franchement, depuis que votre frère nous est tombé dessus au Nouveau-Mexique, on nage quand même un peu en plein délire. Des aliens, je vous jure ...

— Des Chitauri.

— Oui, bon, fit Darcy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jane non plus n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire utiliser le moindre terme scientifique. Tous ces mots complètement tordus, c'était vraiment pas son truc.

* * *

**Je raccourcis mes chapitres, je sais, mais rassurez-vous il y en aura un bon nombre.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme promis, la suite arrive vite. Je vais essayer de vous poster encore quelques chapitres avant les vacances !**

**Huis clos**

Darcy s'était levée et faisait quelques pas dans la pièce. Même sans son masque le fameux Loki n'était vraiment pas très loquace, c'était bien sa veine. Enfin au moins il n'avait pas l'air trop dangereux non plus.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Darcy voulut regarder sa montre mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de la mettre ce matin-là. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'avait rangée dans sa valise. Hum.

— Dites, vous avez l'heure ? demanda-t-elle.

— L'heure ? fit Loki en fronçant les sourcils. Mais quelle heure ?

— Ben ... Je sais pas, l'heure qu'il est, quoi.

Ce type était vraiment un peu bizarre. En même temps la dernière fois, Thor avait mis une bonne demi-heure à enfiler un jean, donc bon. Ça devait être de famille.

— Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez, lui dit Loki.

— Non mais c'était juste pour savoir ... Bah, laissez tomber.

Loki soupira, puis se mit à marteler de ses doigts l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

— Vous pouvez arrêter, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Darcy. C'est un peu stressant.

Loki lui jeta un regard surpris, pris de court qu'une misérable petite humaine ose lui imposer de faire ou de ne pas faire quoi que ce soit. Il cessa tout de même son petit manège. Après tout celle-ci n'était pas la pire, elle lui avait déjà rendu service en le libérant de son masque.

Mais tout de même, dire que sans son imbécile de frère il aurait pu avoir tout Midgard à genoux devant lui en ce moment même ...

* * *

**KNEEL !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comme je suis sympa et que je vous aime bien (euphémisme), je vais essayer de rallonger un peu mes chapitres. Un peu, hein.**

**La mauvaise nouvelle de la journée c'est qu'après ça, je pars deux semaines en vacances, donc il faudra attendre un peu pour la suite ...**

**Huis Clos**

Loki poussa un bref soupir agacé et se leva brusquement. Par tous les dieux, il n'était pas possible qu'il se retrouve dans une situation aussi ridicule ! Son armée réduite à néant, tous ses rêves de gloire et ses projets de domination anéantis, et lui-même, lui ! Loki, prince et roi légitime d'Asgard ! Couvert de chaînes comme un vulgaire petit criminel et, pire encore, abandonné dans un médiocre palais de Midgard pour y attendre que Thor satisfasse ses besoins primaires. C'était à en mourir d'amertume et de honte. Peut-être bien, d'ailleurs, était-ce ce que certains espéraient. Mourir ... Comme Odin devait rire en le voyant depuis son trône.

Les poings crispés mais toujours maintenus par ses menottes, Loki se mit à arpenter la petite pièce. L'insignifiante humaine chargée de le surveiller s'était rejetée en arrière sur son siège et l'observait d'un air méfiant, tenant fermement l'objet noir qu'elle semblait considérer comme une arme. Pff ... Ridicule suprême que d'avoir été confié à la garde d'un pareil insecte. Armée ou pas, il n'aurait eu besoin que de quelques mots ou d'une illusion chatoyante pour lui régler son compte. Mais à quoi bon ? Sitôt qu'il ferait mine de quitter cette cellule, Thor lui remettrait la main dessus. Et cette fois-là il n'hésiterait peut-être pas à lui rompre les membres pour l'empêcher définitivement de fuir. Non, face à la force brute, brutale et abrutie de son frère, Loki devait bien s'avouer vaincu. Pour le moment.

Avec un soupir il se laissa aller, reposa son front contre le mur frais et ferma les yeux.

— Ça va pas ? demanda Darcy

Des deux poings, Loki donna soudain un coup violent dans le mur.

— Eh ! fit Darcy en levant les mains. Du calme !

Loki fit volte-face, l'air furieux.

— Taisez-vous ! Cessez de me déranger !

— Vous me faites peur, je vous conseille de ...

— Silence, misérable vermine ! vociféra Loki. Je me moque de ce que vous pensez !

En trois pas Loki rejoignit Darcy, posa les mains sur le bureau et se pencha vers elle d'un air menaçant.

— Parce que je suis enchaîné, vous croyez pouvoir me retenir ? siffla-t-il d'une voix grave. Mais vous êtes comme tous ces pauvres êtres qui hier fuyaient devant moi, puis qui ont ri de me voir emmené. Vous croyez meilleure que moi ? Vous êtes tous si semblables, vous autres humains. Si petits, si ridiculement faibles et imbus de vous-mêmes ... Pathétiques ! Vous croyez que mon frère vous protégera de tout, mais c'est votre propre sottise qui vous tuera ! Ne vous avisez pas de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. Je suis un dieu, vous entendez ? Un dieu ! Je suis Loki, d'Asgard, et j'étais chargée d'une mission ...

Le Taser partit tout seul.

Enfin, c'est ce que Darcy se promit de dire quand Thor lui demanderait des comptes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ta-daa, c'est le retour ! Bonne année 2014 à tous, j'espère que vous avez pris et passé de bonnes vacances :) En ce qui me concerne j'ai escaladé un volcan en Afrique et c'était trop cool, et en plus maintenant je peux me remettre à mes fics et c'est tout aussi génial.**

**Bref, je nage dans le bonheur de la fiction.**

**Et Sherlock. Il faut regarder Sherlock.**

**Huis Clos**

Le Taser partit tout seul et Darcy fit un bond en arrière. Loki gisait au sol, immobile. Il était désormais inoffensif mais le cœur de Darcy battait encore sur un rythme qui n'avait rien de serein. Pourtant, c'était stupide ! Il ne l'avait même pas touchée. D'ailleurs, il portait encore ses menottes. C'étaient seulement ses paroles ... Darcy serra ses bras contre elle en y repensant et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Les paroles de Loki avaient été chargées de tant de menaces, de tant de fureur et de puissance. Qu'est-ce qu'il était capable de faire, au juste, ce frère de Thor ?

Darcy ne tenait vraiment pas à le savoir. En fait, elle comprenait beaucoup mieux maintenant pourquoi Thor avait tenu à réduire Loki au silence. Quelle idiote elle avait été, à vouloir le libérer pour bavarder un peu ! Heureusement que ça pouvait s'arranger. Darcy décrispa ses bras et tendit la main pour attraper la muselière de métal sur le bureau, puis s'agenouilla auprès de Loki qui ne remuait toujours pas. C'était à peine s'il respirait. Pourvu qu'elle ne l'ait pas trop abîmé ... Parce que bon, on le lui avait quand même confié. C'était bien la moindre des choses de rendre à Thor un frère à peu près vivant et en état de marche. Même un frère un peu psychopathe sur les bords comme celui-là.

En faisant de son mieux pour ne pas toucher ce Loki qui, même évanoui, ne lui inspirait toujours pas confiance, Darcy fixa à nouveau le masque d'acier autour de sa bouche et s'assura que le fermoir tenait fermement derrière sa tête. Elle se releva et contempla le grand corps inanimé. Elle entendait encore ses mots ... Non, franchement, non, elle ne la sentait pas cette affaire. Toute seule avec ce taré ? Thor avait dû avoir la tête complètement tournée par Jane pour l'avoir laissée dans cette situation ! Tant pis, elle irait les chercher dans le labo et dirait à Thor de s'occuper de son frère. Ça devait bien faire une heure qu'elle poireautait dans ce petit bureau, Thor et Jane devaient avoir eu le temps de se retrouver.

Darcy récupéra son Taser, recula vers la porte sans quitter Loki des yeux, et posa la main sur la poignée.

Elle appuya.

La porte ne bougea pas.

Darcy se retourna et appuya plus fort sur la poignée.

La porte ne bougea pas.

Elle chercha le verrou et le tourna.

La porte ne bougea pas.

Elle tourna encore le verrou, réessaya, échoua encore, retenta le coup, secoua la porte, tapa contre le panneau.

La porte ne bougea pas.

Darcy appela et tambourina du poing pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

La porte ne bougea pas.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Loki remua.

Darcy sursauta et poussa un cri.

Loki poussa un gémissement étouffé par sa muselière.

— Mais ... MAIS ... ! Bougez pas ! hurla Darcy en trébuchant en arrière.

Loki gémit de plus belle, mais ne remua plus. Ses yeux exorbités s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent sur Darcy, semblant exprimer une prière intense. Il était pâle, le front couvert de sueur, et manifestement vidé de ses forces par le coup de Taser.

Pétrifiée, Darcy s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à son arme. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type qui s'en relevait en deux minutes à peine ? Même Thor était resté dans le gaz pendant des heures ! Bon, OK, Loki n'avait pas l'air frais mais ... D'abord la porte bloquée, et maintenant ça !

— Je vous dis de ne pas bouger ! s'exclama-t-elle encore. S'il vous plaît ! ajouta-t-elle par réflexe.

Loki la regardait toujours aussi fixement et remuait faiblement le bas du visage, heurtant le métal épais qui lui couvrait la bouche contre le sol.

— Ben oui, je vous l'ai remis, lui indiqua Darcy. Vous m'avez fichu une de ces frousses, aussi ! Mais ... Vous arrivez à respirer, quand même ? Vous avez pas l'air bien. Bon ... Je veux bien vous le retirer encore, mais c'est vraiment parce que vous devenez bleu. Vous ... vous ne me ferez pas de sale coup, cette fois ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Loki lui lança un regard suppliant.

— Ok, je viens. Mais attention, au premier geste suspect ... menaça-t-elle en montrant son Taser.

Une nouvelle fois, Darcy se mit à genoux auprès de Loki étendu à terre et lui enleva sa muselière. Loki prit une grande goulée d'air et se mit à haleter.

— Alors ? Ça va mieux ? demanda Darcy en se relevant.

— Par pitié, parlez moins fort, souffla Loki en portant ses poings liés à son front.

— Bougez pas, j'ai dit !

— Très bien, très bien, je ne bouge pas, promis, mais par pitié, moins fort ... répondit Loki qui grimaçait de douleur.

Il se contenta de se retourner pour s'allonger sur le dos et eut encore besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

— Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? murmura-t-il.

— C'était le Taser. Désolée.

— C'est abominablement douloureux, dites.

— Ah bon ? J'ai sais pas, je ... Enfin, désolée. Mais je vous avais prévenu. Vous me faisiez peur.

— Peur ?

— Ben, oui ... Ce que vous disiez, et tout. Vous êtes flippant quand vous vous y mettez, vous savez ?

— C'est possible.

Son visage pâle se crispa. Des mèches de cheveux noirs, humides de sueur, se collaient à son front et à ses joues. Darcy poussa un soupir.

— Bon, rassurez-vous je ne vais plus vous attaquer. Thor ne va sûrement pas tarder à revenir pour chercher. D'ailleurs, j'allais justement ...

Darcy reposa la main sur la poignée de la porte et appuya.

La porte ne bougea pas.

Darcy fronça les sourcils.

— Non mais attendez, c'est quand même bizarre, là.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Loki.

— Rien, c'est juste que j'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte.

— Comment ça ?

— Ben, la porte ne s'ouvre pas. J'ai beau tirer, pousser ...

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Pourtant, elle est pas verrouillée, c'est vraiment bizarre. Je l'avais pas fermée en entrant et là, j'ai beau tourner le verrou dans tous les sens, ça marche pas. Et personne ne répond dehors.

— Vous dites que vous ne pouvez pas sortir ?

Darcy prit un instant pour voir la situation sous un nouvel angle.

— Euh ... Non, c'est ça. En fait, apparemment on est enfermés. Mais dans une pièce qui se verrouille de l'intérieur.

— Vous me permettez de me lever pour venir voir ?

— Pardon ?! fit aussitôt Darcy en se retournant vivement vers Loki.

— Juste pour essayer, promit Loki en levant les bras. Gardez votre arme si vous voulez, votre Taser. Je veux juste étudier le mécanisme. Je n'essaierai pas de m'enfuir, je vous assure. De toute façon, dans un bâtiment du S.H.I.E.L.D., vous pensez bien que je n'irais pas loin.

Darcy se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Cette histoire de porte commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Ah décidément, on lui en donnerait, des journées pareilles ! Et puis, Loki avait raison, il y avait sûrement des dizaines de gardes du S.H.I.E.L.D. dehors.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour l'autoriser à se lever.

Loki commença par mettre un genou au sol, les mains clairement tendues devant lui pour attester de la pureté de ses intentions. Il se releva lentement. Mal à l'aise, Darcy remarqua que même pâlot, essoufflé et éreinté par le Taser, ce fou dangereux faisait largement deux têtes de plus qu'elle ... Enfin bon, il fallait quand même bien faire quelque chose pour cette porte.

Une fois debout, Loki prit le temps de faire rouler ses épaules et de détendre son cou avant de s'avancer vers la porte. À son tour, il appuya sur la poignée, et une fois encore la porte ne bougea pas. Loki tira plus fermement, en vain, puis se pencha pour étudier le mécanisme du verrou. Rien n'y fit.

— C'est très étrange, murmura-t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur pour se reposer.

— Vous avez vu ? C'est dingue ! Vous n'y arrivez pas non plus ? questionna Darcy, de plus en plus perplexe. Oh ! appela-t-elle en criant vers la porte. Venez ouvrir ! EH !

— Moins fort ... marmonna Loki en fermant les yeux.

— On est enfermés ! THOR ! JANE ! hurla Darcy de plus belle en martelant la porte à s'en faire mal aux poings. QUELQU'UN !

— Ça ne sert à rien, finit par dire Loki.

— Comment ça ? Il faut bien qu'on sorte d'ici ! Moi, au moins ! C'est fou, personne ne répond !

— Si nous sommes enfermés dans une pièce qui ne peut pas l'être, qu'en déduisez-vous ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas encore compris.

— Je sais pas, moi, la porte est coincée, ou quelqu'un la bloque de l'extérieur.

— Exactement.

— Vous avez entendu quelque chose ?

— Non, mais je soupçonne que certains aient pu vouloir m'emprisonner pour de bon. Je jurerais qu'un peu de magie s'en est mêlée. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas laquelle et je ne peux pas la défaire.

— De la magie ? répéta Darcy sans comprendre.

— Oui, sans doute. Et puis ...

Loki s'arrêta brusquement, puis se mit à réfléchir en plissant le front. Il regarda Darcy, puis observa les murs de la pièce.

— Est-ce que vous ne cherchiez pas, tout à l'heure, à mesurer le passage du temps ?

— Quoi ?

— Le temps. L'heure, comme vous disiez.

— Ah ! Oui, je voulais savoir l'heure. Mais j'ai pas de montre et vous ne savez pas ce que c'est.

— Cela, et ajoutez que nous n'avons aucune vue sur l'extérieur : cette pièce n'a pas de fenêtre. Un espace clos, aucune vue de la course du soleil, aucun son venu du dehors ...

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Loki se tourna vers Darcy avec un sourire amusé. Il était rare qu'Odin arrive encore à le surprendre, mais cette fois, il devait s'incliner.

— Je pense que mon père a créé une boucle dans une branche d'Yggdrasil et nous y a bloqués. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à tant de méfiance de sa part.

Il eut un petit rire et, le pas lourd, retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Darcy le suivit des yeux, remonta ses lunettes, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur la porte et pâlit en comprenant les paroles de Loki.

— Mais ... Et moi alors ?!

— Je suis navré, mais vous êtes coincée avec moi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, commencer un chapitre sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que je vais raconter dedans, ça me rappelle **_**l'Enfance d'un Prince**_**, tant de souvenirs ... La belle époque.**

**Mais bon, comme le dit ma nouvelle reine préférée : Let It Go !**

**Huis Clos**

Darcy resta bouche bée comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

— Coincée ici ? Avec vous ? Attendez, c'est quoi ce délire ? J'ai rien fait, moi ! J'ai même pas demandé à m'occuper de vous ! Alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous et votre père, mais je vous conseille de vous mettre à réfléchir très sérieusement et de trouver un moyen de me faire sortir d'ici.

— Je regrette, mais c'est impossible, répondit calmement Loki.

— Mais j'ai rien à faire ici, moi ! J'ai une vie dehors ! Combien de temps on va rester bloqués ici, vous le savez ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ... mais mon père serait tout à fait capable de vouloir m'enfermer pour l'éternité.

Darcy pâlit et trébucha jusqu'au fauteuil du bureau sur lequel elle s'assit lourdement. Elle ouvrit la bouche et balbutia trois syllabes, puis renonça à parler. C'était impossible, c'était un cauchemar, elle allait forcément s'en sortir. Jane allait remarquer quelque chose, et Thor ne la laisserait sûrement pas dans ce pétrin. Oui, aucun doute, ils allaient trouver un moyen de la libérer ...

Mais quand ?

Se sentant fiévreuse, Darcy se prit la tête dans les mains et passa nerveusement les doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Loki hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. L'implication de la petite Midgardienne dans cette affaire était regrettable – Odin ne s'embarrassait pas de scrupules pour abuser de sa toute-puissance contre lui. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Fallait-il la réconforter ? Somme toute, Loki éprouvait envers elle une indifférence assez majeure, mais il n'allait pas supporter très longtemps de l'entendre geindre.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû être mêlée à tout cela, finit-il par dire. Je vous présente mes excuses.

— Super ... râla Darcy. Enfin quand même, qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire à votre père pour qu'il vous fasse ça ?

— De vieilles rancœurs entre nous, répondit Loki avec un geste dédaigneux. C'est une longue histoire, ça ne vous intéresserait pas.

— Figurez-vous que j'ai tout mon temps, fit Darcy avec un sourire ironique.

— Si vous y tenez. Tout remonte au fait qu'Odin n'est pas mon véritable père. Il m'a trouvé et adopté après avoir massacré l'essentiel de mon peuple, mais il s'était bien gardé de me le révéler jusqu'à présent. Je ne l'ai découvert que par hasard.

— Sérieux ? Alors Thor n'est pas votre frère non plus ?

Loki haussa les épaules.

— Non. Pas vraiment. Bref, mon père m'a élevé pour devenir roi alors qu'il me considère comme un monstre, et il s'étonne ensuite que j'aie envie d'être autre chose qu'un pion dans ses plans.

— Ah ouais. C'est moche, commenta Darcy en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Elle prit soudain un air intrigué et se mit à fourrager à l'intérieur de la poche de sa veste, puis ressortit son poing fermé sur un petit objet.

— Eh, bonne nouvelle ! J'avais encore un paquet de chewing-gums. Vous en voulez un ? proposa-t-elle à Loki.

— Un paquet de quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— De chewing-gums. Vous avez pas ça, chez vous ? C'est un genre de bonbon, ça se mâche, c'est à la menthe. Ça vous dit ?

— Hum ... Pas particulièrement.

— C'est vous qui voyez.

Darcy tira un chewing-gum du paquet et se mit à le mâcher avec enthousiasme. Loki la regarda faire, perplexe. Les humains avaient vraiment parfois de ces bizarreries ... Avec un soupir las, il alla s'asseoir dans son propre fauteuil et se mit à jouer avec la chaîne de ses menottes.

— Du coup, reprit Darcy en mâchonnant toujours, pour reprendre où on en était ... Votre père vous a adopté et vous êtes furax, c'est ça ?

— Dans les grandes lignes, oui.

— Il se donne la peine de vous adopter et de vous élever mais maintenant il veut vous emprisonner à vie ? Ah là, je crois qu'il me manque un sérieux morceau dans l'histoire.

Loki croisa les doigts de ses deux mains et étendit les jambes. Evoquer ces sujets lui était pénible. Il les avait déjà si longtemps ressassés ... Sa haine contre Odin brûlait en lui jour et nuit, sans relâche, et ses pensées retournaient perpétuellement à son profond sentiment de trahison.

— J'ai simplement voulu obtenir ce qui me revenait de droit, ce pour quoi Odin lui-même m'avait préparé durant toute mon enfance : le pouvoir, la domination. Devenir roi. Puisque le trône d'Asgard devait revenir à Thor et que je devais en être privé, il me fallait compenser cette perte en régnant sur Midgard. On m'a accusé d'être fou et d'avoir voulu détruire ce monde mais c'est faux, je voulais simplement gouverner les humains comme le dieu bienveillant dont ils ont un besoin si cruel, si intense, si ...

— Oh ! s'exclama Darcy.

N'écoutant que d'une oreille le discours de Loki, elle avait machinalement ouvert les tiroirs du bureau de Jane et son visage s'illumina brusquement.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda froidement Loki, vexé d'avoir été interrompu.

— Cool ! J'ai retrouvé mon iPod !


End file.
